Kidnapped by an Autobot
by Kittisbat
Summary: I get picked up from school by my mother- only it's not my mother. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: I don't own **_**Transformers**_**, its characters, etc.**

**This idea came to me the other day when I was standing in my same spot I always do while waiting for my mother to come pick me up. I thought about how easy it would be to do such a thing, because **_**I was always in the same place.**_** So here is my daydream put into story form. And yes, my mother is really like that, but I love her all the same. (Of course, she also called me obsessed and is getting annoyed with how much I talk about Transformers….)**

I stood a slight ways away from all of the other middle school car riders. I always stood in the same place everyday, a little away from the other students and at a better vantage point to see farther along the line of cars. My mother was always one of the first in line, so as soon as I spotted her I would wait until she was a little bit closer and then scramble into the front seat. For a moment, I pondered on why I followed the same routine, standing in the same place, even getting in the same car with the same person every day. I didn't have much time to wonder, though, as I saw my mom's green mini van up ahead.

As soon as it was close enough for me to make a quick sprint to, I did. I pulled open the door, which I noticed seemed even more eager to open and stay open than usual, and plopped down in the seat, pulling off my backpack and sitting it down in the floor in front of me. Normally, I would have started blabbering on about whatever interesting had happened at school that day, but today I didn't. I could tell Mom was in a bad mood (which wasn't unusual) and wasn't in a talking mood. So I simply stayed quiet and watched the road as she pulled out from the line of cars and onto the road, her speed increasing to her normal over-the-speed-limit fast. We continued to drive in silence for a minute or two before my phone rang.

Now, something was odd. My phone almost _never_ rang. It wasn't that I didn't have chatty friends (I did, though for some reason they never seemed to be chatty with me….) and it wasn't that I didn't have unlimited text (again, I did, though I was getting annoyed by all of the chain mail I was getting lately) but no one ever seemed to actually _call_ me. Not on my cell phone, at least. Maybe at home, but almost never on my cell phone. It also didn't help that the caller id said it was my mother. I decided to go with the "don't give anything away but still manage to communicate the problem" method of talking.

"Hello?"

"Hannah? Where are you?" a voice answered. Definantly my mother.

"I'm on my way home, where else would I be?" I answered, pretending I was talking to a friend. I didn't know who was the fake, but I was starting to believe it was who I was in the car with. Better not let them on that I knew.

"On your way home?! With who?!"

"Look, I, uh, I'll call you back later. Maybe text?" I hung up before she could respond. She called again a couple times, I ignored each call, before finally giving up. I looked over at my "mother," and a glint caught my eye. In the middle of the steering wheel, instead of the familiar Honda icon, was a symbol with what appeared to be a face. Quickly looking away but making sure it appeared like just a bored glance, I flipped open my phone again, changing it to the camera.

"Huh, I don't have a picture of you for my contacts, yet!" I announced out loud. My "mother" gave a very un-feminine grunt. Not that my mother _was_ feminine, or anything, but it wasn't her voice. I quickly turned the phone and clicked the button, capturing the picture so I got both "her" face and the emblem in the shot. I then sent the picture to my real mother, pretending to be putting it in my contacts, with the text "Rmember the movy Transfrmrs?" tagged onto it. I sent the message and then promptly turned my phone off.

Then I started wondering which alien I was sitting in. It was odd, knowing you're being kidnapped by giant robots from one of your favorite movies, but also knowing it was a suposedly "good" robot. I dearly hoped it wasn't just a Decepticon with an Autobot insignia.

Then I thought on the personality traits. This 'bot seemed to act almost exactly like my mom, grumbly, annoyed at the world, and hating mankind (or, in the 'bots case, people of any species) in general. Then I had it.

I handed my phone over to the holoform. "You won't hurt me, will you… Ironhide?"

The holoform took the phone, gave another grunt, and then flickered before changing completely into a man. I noticed we were now on a deserted, back road. That was probably why he felt he could change here.

Then I had the odd feeling of the seat and car around me changing. Not changing into to robot form, no, but into the black Topkick I had seen on tv so many times. Finally, all of my wasted hours watching _Transformers_ had paid off!

When the car finally settled back into form the holoform said to me in the Ironhide voice I knew and loved, "I see you've seen our movie, then."

I replied with, "I see you don't like being a mini van, then."

**A/N: If you want me to continue this story into an actual story, say so with a reply! Because right now, I'm not motivated enough to do such a thing. Nope. Quiet enjoying my little short story.**


End file.
